


What Will Chrom Think?

by Mawific



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawific/pseuds/Mawific
Summary: Robin is a cute boy who just really likes his best friend's daughter. May add more chapters! Currently just fluffy and cute, starting relationships out.





	What Will Chrom Think?

It wasn't until it was far too late that Robin realized the true gravity of his thoughts, his feelings and, most importantly, his actions. At first he felt nervous, boyish even, for the feelings he had towards someone so close and dear to Chrom, but those thoughts couldn't hold him back forever. There was guilt in the beginning--and honestly, that never really went away--when he thought about how selfish he was being, pursuing a love that was not his to pursue. They had met out of fate, and while he would never deny the bonds that they had, it was impossible for them to love one another.

But Robin was truly in love with Lucina before such a thought had ever crossed his mind. He had to ability to pretend to feel nothing and to just let everything be. But there was something about that sad look that constantly prevailed in her eyes that made him long for her even more. I want to make her happy. But was that his job? It wasn't. He knew it wasn't. They were just two souls who had not been destined to meet, but who ended up finding one another anyway. But even that had just been wistful thinking on his part--he had no clue if she was even capable of returning his feelings.

He found his mind wandering to her a lot, but never enough to distract him from his job in this war. During battle, he seemed to worry about her safety a little more over the rest of the troops, but Chrom was always first in his mind. He supposed that was good enough and tried to focus on strategy. But after battle....after battle it was so hard to not focus on her. He found himself seeking her out often, if not only to sit in solitude with her for as long as she needed someone near. She was lonely, it was obvious. His heart ached for her.

This night was not exceptionally different than usual, but there was something about the atmosphere that just stuck out to him. She had excused herself for a walk after eating very little dinner, and Robin had taken it upon himself to abandon his meal (not a good choice) and offer to go with her. She simply nodded, as she usually does when he offers his company, and he followed her gentle steps. The guise of Robin's protection kept any ill rumors spreading about the two--not that Chrom would have allowed that to happen, anyway.

Lucina walked him to a clearing with a lake, sitting down on the grassy bank and drawing her legs up to her chest. Robin's heart hurt as he watched her detached gaze sweep over the lake before them. It took him a second, but he took a seat next to her. Placing his book next to him and resting his hand on it, he couldn't help but break the silence outright.

"It's a beautiful night." The moonlight spread itself over the water, broken up by gentle crests caused by whatever kind of life inhabited this lake. Robin knew he heard frogs, but he was sure some fish should live here, as well.

"I suppose it is." Her tone was gentle, as it usually was. Robin turned his gaze to her, his eyes carefully tracing her features. He wanted to tell her to not feel lonely, that she has people who care for her, who wished for her happiness, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he ended up being caught staring. He couldn't help but look away quickly, bashfully muttering a small apology. She didn't make any noise in return, and instead shifted her gaze back to the filtering moonlight. Robin tried to do the same, but the air was choking him. He knew he had to say something to her. Of course, he would probably embarrass himself, but maybe that was the point. He had to lighten her spirits somehow.

"I...I, Lucina--" He stuttered, and her gaze fell on him once more. Gods, he wish he was better at this. Talking was always so natural with Chrom--he could immediately tell Chrom whatever he needed to. But Lucina was so different. He met her eyes and caught his words once more. "You mean a lot to me." Shit, okay, that was a little too strong, wasn't it? He had to add on "and the army" to the end, a little quieter, to keep the redness from his cheeks.

Without moving her head, Lucina's gaze fell from Robin. "Thank you, Robin." Her voice sounded so frail, so broken. "That means a lot. I'd...do anything I can to stop my future from happening." Robin couldn't help but frown at her words. They didn't sound sincere, and all he wanted was for her to take him and his words seriously. His heart throbbed in his throat, and he had to wet his lips before speaking again.

"I mean it, Lucina. I wish...we could have met under different circumstances. I wouldn't be so confused if we had." Robin's heart wouldn't stop pounding. He felt suffocated, his ears and cheeks were burning and he just wanted to tell her he loved her so bad, he felt almost drunk and unthinking--his mind, it was only focused on her. On this moment, on this stupid lake and the beautiful moonlight that wasn't even half as radiant as this girl--of his best friend's daughter. Everything felt tangled and fuzzy and it was only when Lucina said his name that he could make coherent thoughts once more.

"Robin, you know it would have been impossible for us to meet in another way. ...Although, I'm sure you'll meet me as a baby soon. As the tales go, you were still around when Chrom had me."

"But that's not you, Lucina. This is you. The person in front of me. " Lucina's wide eyes set off warning flags in Robin's mind. What was it about that sentence that seemed to frighten her so? Or had she never thought about like this before? Wetting his lips once more--though his mouth felt as dry as them and he was sure it didn't do him much good--he reached and grasped one of Lucina's hands inside of his own. "The future is already changing. Chrom's daughter may be you, but she'll be nothing like you. She'll never have to see a world without her parents. She will never see the hardships that you have. The same goes for any of the children from your time...it's--Lucina, you are unique, and I love you."

It took Robin a few seconds of searching Lucina's shocked expression to realize what the hell he had just said. As soon as he did, he quickly let her go. "Robin--" He stuttered over her calling his name, unwilling to hear her rejection. He stood up, feeling tears filling his eyes. No, he had ruined it. He had messed everything up, and now he was going to run away like a coward. It was the only option to avoid further harm.

"No, I understand--I need to go. I'm sorry." He didn't have the courage to do much besides whisper, and he dared not to catch Lucina's gaze. He turned to take his leave, adding that he was going to send somebody back to protect her. Lucina was quiet and perhaps betrayed, and it was his fault. He couldn't believe that he had mouthed off like that. What good is a strategist with no self-control?

"Robin, don't--please!" Her tone stopped him in his tracks. His mind told him to keep going, but his heart ached at the pleading tone. Perhaps she wasn't mad with him? He could stay. They could talk through this. Perhaps this wasn't the end of something, but perhaps the beginning? Maybe not of a love, but a deepening friendship. He sighed, then took a deep breath in. He had meant to turn back to her, but Lucina must have thought he was going to leave. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly and pulling ever so slightly.

"It's okay, I won't go." It was another whisper, and he knew that wasn't very reassuring. So he turned to her, smiling, and patting her hand before taking the step back to his spot next to her. He sat down, and she slowly let go of his hand. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, and unintentionally mirrored her earlier movements by looking out to the moonlit lake as he drew his legs close to his body. There were cold areas on his face--he was sure that, at some point, those tears had fallen without his permission. Yet he didn't want to draw attention to it, so he made no move to wipe his face.

There was silence, and Robin could have sworn the air got thicker. It took him far too long to realize that the girl next to him was crying, but when a soft whimper finally hit his ears he looked over as quickly as possible. She was hunched slightly, both of her hands brought up to her mouth to stifle her cries, the tears flowing graciously down her cheeks. He moved to her, gently taking her hands away from her mouth. He held them, looking her in the eyes. 

He hadn't meant to kiss her. But it happened nonetheless, and he wasn't going to take it back halfway through. He should have asked permission first--if not from her than from her father--but there was no going back now. It was gentle, their lips barely brushing together before Lucina let out a shuddering breath and Robin moved mere inches away. He closed his eyes and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry," he whispered, sighing gently, "to make you so upset."

Lucina buried her face in his chest and cried. He felt her cries against him, and he couldn't help but appreciate the feeling. Perhaps not like it, but there is something beautiful about someone trusting you enough to cry into you. To seek solace with you. He held her tightly, whispering that she could cry, and that ended up making her cry more. Robin wished to know what exactly she was thinking, what thoughts were going through her head. At the same time, he didn't wish to ruin the moment. 

The air seemed to thin as she cried into his chest, and by the time she was settling down, Robin felt at peace. There was no more suffocating air, no more worry hung over his shoulders. Sure, he still wasn't sure if she returned his feelings, but at the very least she trusted him a thousands times more in this particular moment than she had ever before. What's more, Robin had been able to be there for her when she really needed it. She started to move away from him, and Robin felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He wanted to feel her pressure against him a little longer, but he would let her do as she pleased. 

"I'm a mess...I'm so sorry you had to see that." Her voice didn't seem as frail as before, and that surprised Robin. Perhaps it was this upcoming burst of emotions that held her voice back? He smiled gently at her, moving back to sit beside her. Her gaze followed him, and he felt as if his every move was being scrutinized. When Fredrick did it, it set him on-edge. But he'd let those deep blue eyes judge him in any way Lucina wanted. He didn't mind it one bit. 

"That's what I'm here for. If you ever need to cry, just let me know." He looked back over to the lake, finding that sometime during Lucina's cry, the moonlight had been covered by some clouds. The scene was noticeably darker, and it did make him feel a bit uneasy. Looking up at the clouds overhead, Robin let one of his thoughts breach his lips. "It must be hard, allowing yourself to get close to me. I thank you for that."

It was quiet for a minute before Lucina gently called his name. One of her hands reached out and touched his shoulder, and his face felt hot at the way she smoothed his collar, her hand gliding over his coat. It was an intimate touch, not the kind that he would get from Chrom. She met his eyes, and he knew what she wanted from him. So, Robin closed his eyes and leaned forward, giving Lucina another gentle kiss to her lips. This time, it was just a bit longer and Robin had the ability to feel her warmth, her softness. When he moved away, he was left with a tingling sensation on his lips that made him want to do it again. "Robin, you're..." Lucina had to gather her thoughts for a moment. "You're not the Robin that betrayed my father. You're you."

Robin stared dumbly at Lucina, his heart racing. He never thought that somebody repeating his own words back to him could make him feel so...happy. He furrowed his eyebrows in determination. "You're right, and I--I'll--I'll prove it, alright? I will, we'll change the future--" At this point, Lucina started to laugh at him. Robin stopped sputtering immediately, and couldn't help but smile fondly at such an innocent, sweet laugh. 

"I'm sorry, you were just...so cute! You got so fired up so suddenly." She removed her hand from covering her mouth, practically beaming at him. His ears were hot again, and he found himself having to look away from her--back to the dreary-looking lake. Without looking, he shifted towards her and placed an arm around her. She was pulled close to him gently, and she gladly followed and put a hand on Robin's back. She leaned her head against him. 

"No harm done." Robin paused, leaning his head on Lucina's. "Thank you." He closed his eyes, letting the whispered words carry all of his feelings to her. He was truly happy with her, and hoped that this wasn't some sort of joke or fluke. He still felt the tingling on his lips, but he had to have that self-restraint he lacked earlier. She would have to look at him again, want it again, before he placed his lips back to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there is interest for another chapter!


End file.
